


Potato vs. No Potato.

by yails



Series: Coroika one-shots [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: "hey army can you cook for our date" "yeah sure" "why is my sister here", Food, Food Fight, VERY MUCH A ONE--SHOT, ihSHUFGB, not adding a category because its not a ship fic, thank you thiago for this food, this literally is just a dumbass funfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: Sometimes having a date when your older sister is home isn't the best idea.
Relationships: Vintage (Splatoon)/Mask (Splatoon)
Series: Coroika one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249949
Kudos: 11





	Potato vs. No Potato.

The smell of fresh curry filled the apartment's kitchen and living room, where four squids sat at a kotatsu, awkwardly looking between each other. The plan of the evening was for Mask and Vintage to have some dinner and watch a squidmas movie, considering the time of the year. However...

Bobble sat across from her little brother- ("_W__e are just a few months apart!_" The hypocondriac inkling would protest if one would ever contront him about it)- baring her characteristic grin to oppose his annoyed glare at her. They sat in silence as they waited for the food to be done, and once the timer in the kitchen went off, Army got up, grabbed the pots, and placed them in the middle, grinning. "Signature Army Curry! Made specially for all of you guys' tastes!" 

The tension seemed to fade once the food was on the table and everyone started to pile rice and curry onto their plates and eat. Vintage and Mask chatted amungst themselves about shows, games, and other topics while Bobble tried to get Army to simply _slow down_ his eating and talk as well. 

Everything seemed to be going well, Mask's glare turned to genuine interest in his partner, Army finally opened up and was talking to Bobble about how his team has been. 

Until Mask took a bite that was entirely curry. He thought the piece that was in his bite was going to be carrot but instead... Potato. Vintage stared at him as he turned to Bobble, glaring. 

"Huh?" 

He dug out a piece of potato from his plate and showed it to her, then Army. "Did you put potato in here?" 

"Well, yeah." Army nodded. "I know Bobble likes it and it adds good starch-"

"Why don't we seeeeettle this, Bobble?" He stood up, Bobble puffing her cheeks out and standing as well. Vintage looked between the two, coughing a little. 

"Are you threatening me?" Bobble picked her plate up.

"You weird potato eater!" Vintage let out an audible _Oh god why_ as mask started to eat around the potatos and toss them onto her plate. 

"Why don't you like them, Mask?! They're so melty when done right!" She tossed the pieces back that he threw, finishing her plate off. 

As the two threw potato pieces across to each other, Vintage laid his head down on the kotatsu, Army rubbing his back. A few pieces started to hit their shirts, where they would pick them up and throw them back to their opponent. 

This went on. For. Well, actually more like ten minutes. Once it did end, the two were laughing, Mask falling back and looking to Vintage. "I suppose there isssss no victor today..." 

Bobble let out a giggle, grabbing a napkin as she wiped curry off of her shirt and neck. "All's fun in love and war." 

"I don't thiiiink that's how that goess..." 


End file.
